Lover's Pride
by Teh Kay
Summary: Mandar, Leila, Teadra and Ryu have always made their duty to kill the royal families. But when that duty leads to romance, will it mess with their duties? And will it mess up some friendships? And what will happen when an unexpected v
1. Discovery

The four of them were traveling together. The four completely different Wockies. Fate must have brought them together, for no matter how different they were, they belonged together. One of them was clothed in black pants and a black shirt, both becoming poofy at the ends of the sleeves/legs. Red flames decorated each piece of clothing. A staff with black fire flowing in it was slung across the female wocky's back. Her black hair hung down to her waist and hazel eyes filled with the usual anger. Her black/grey fur was kind of matted, but also looked neat.

The wocky walking close to the black one's side was a spikey haired boy with orange hair/fur. He stared at her with soft, loving dark brown eyes. He lifted a paw and began reaching towards her, but her paw smacked his before he had a chance to 'touch'. He sighed and stared at the floor, shoving his paws into his black pants. A brown vest was covering part of his white shirt.

Trailing a little behind the two wockies was another pair, one a boy and the other a girl. The boy had short black hair and white fur. A red leaf was tattooed on his cheek, and it seemed redder because of the fact that he was blushing under his fur. He wore a loose white shirt and brown pants, his tail flicking back and forth happily. One of his paws was intertwined with the paw of a light blue wocky.

The light blue wocky who was holding the white one's hand was also blushing deeply beneath her fur. Happiness had swept over the blue haired wocky when the other had finally been able to express his feelings for her. She wore a pale blue tank top dress and chopsticks were stuck in her bun. Her light blue eyes shone happily, perfectly matching her mood.

As the group of four traveled along the pathway, they began coming upon a slightly large town. The black haired female, Leila, stared at it with her cold eyes. The orange wocky, Ryu, came up to stand beside her.

"Is something wrong, my love?" he whispered, his ever wandering paws heading towards her ass. Leila grabbed her staff and smacked his hand.

"Don't even try it," she muttered evily. Ryu gulped and slowly backed away. The other two wockies, Mandar and Teadra, walked up beside them. Leila stared at the lovers with disgust, but something inside of her stabbed her, causing pain in her heart.

"Where are we?" Teadra whispered quietly. She glanced down at the pitch black town, a small hint of fear creeping into her body. Mandar sensed this and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry," he whispered, Teadra leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'll protect you with my life." A choking sound came from Leila's lips and she rolled her eyes. Ryu stared at Leila and wrapped his arm around Leila's waist.

"I'll protect you too!" Ryu said gaily. Leila lifter her paw and a small fireball appeared in her palm. Ryu got the signal and, again, backed away slowly.

The town was nothing but a pile of ashes now. Leila got a bit annoyed because she hadn't been the one to do this. How DARE whoever had done this!

Teadra purred and stared back at the town. "We might as well explore it right?" The group nodded and walked down the hill, soon arriving at the town. Leila, naturally taking charge in the group, started telling them what to do.

"Let's split up and search." The group nodded and Leila told them which ways to go towards. "Ready?" she said after a moment.

Mandar and Teadra kissed. "I'll miss you," Mandar whispered. Teadra nodded and Leila, again, began to choke. The group split up and began to search the town. However, Teadra was the only one who actually found something.

"Oh…my…God!" she cried, staring with wide eyes at what was before her. "GUYS! GUYS GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it, Dear?" Mandar whispered in a worried voice as he rushed to Teadra. "What is….WHAT THE HELL?"

Leila stared at it in disgust. "It's so cute it's sickening."

Ryu smiled. "It's ADORABLE!" He coughed and glanced at Leila. "I mean….ewww!"


	2. Sisa

**Disclaimer: I own Mandar, but Teadra and Ryu belong to x-Kaida-x and Leila belongs to x-em-x**

(A/N: This is my first R rated fic, and the writing isn't too good, but forgive me!)

"I don't even want to look at it," scoffed the black haired wocky, turning away with sickness. She stood up and walked a few feet away, crossing her arms in disgust.

Mandar stared at it, smiling with delight. "C'mon, Leila, how can you not love it?" He reached out and began to stroke its pale yellow fur. He purred happily.

The creature, which was actually a baby gelert, stared at Mandar with tender brown eyes. He kept petting it.

"Whatever," Leila snarled. She could care less about the furball. "Just stick it back where you found it and let's go."

"But Leila…" Teadra whispered, taking the pup from Mandar. "We can't leave it here…" She sat down and set the pup in her lap.

Ryu glanced at Leila. "Leila's the boss. We all know that and we're too afraid to change it. So put it back."

Mandar stared at the pup. "No!" he snarled, stepping forward. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Leila."

Leila spun around and whipped out her staff. "Are you challenging me?"

Mandar snatched the jewel encrusted dagger out of his pocked and pointing it at Leila. "If I must."

Teadra held the gelert close to her, shielding its eyes. "You shouldn't watch this…" she whispered quietly.

Mandar and Leila just stared at each other for a moment. Then, Leila jumped and leapt at him, shooting black fire at the male wocky. Mandar dodged the fireballs with ease.

"You're getting rusty, Leila," he smirked. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around her legs, but Leila easily got rid of them with her fire.

"Actually, maybe you're the old metal one." Leila shot a large vortex of black fire towards Mandar, blasting him to the ground.

"Stop!" Teadra growled, leaping between the bickering wockies. "There's no reason to fight! Me and Mandar will take care of the pup and you won't even know that it's there. How does that sound, Leila?"

Leila growled but withdrew her staff. "Just a little bit! Not forever. Got it?"

Mandar and Teadra nodded, smiling happily. "We get to keep it!" they cried.

Mandar turned to Teadra. "She needs a name!" He took the pup back from Teadra and, after taking it off, wrapped it up in his jacket.

Teadra whimpered. "Hey! Why don't I get to wear your jacket?"

"Teadra!" Mandar laughed. "What should we name it?"

"How about Sisa?" Teadra suggested, "It means delicate snowflake where I come from."

"Perfect!" Mandar smiled. "Welcome to the team, Sisa!" he said to the already sleeping gelert.


	3. Training and Pain

A few months after Sisa had been adopted by Mandar and Teadra, she had already been learning techniques from each member of her 'family'. Mandar was teaching her the techniques of a ninja, Teadra a fan-using maroon, Leila an assassin and Ryu a sorcerer.

"Alright Sisa! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Mandar yelled, walking into the tent where Sisa had been staying, "It's time for practice!"

Sisa slowly opened her brown eyes, now stronger than when she was first found. "But the sun isn't even up yet! So how is it 'rise and shine' when there's no sun?" Sisa buried herself back into her pillow.

"That's not how a little ninja acts, now is it, Young Snowflake?" Mandar said, walking over and sitting down next to the small gelert.

Sisa scoffed at him, rolled her eyes, but shook her head. "No Master Sensei." She stood up quietly and stretched. After that, she reached over and grabbed her black headband, tied it around her forehead and then tied her black belt around her waist.

"That's good," Mandar mewed, "Come on let's start practice. We only have two and a half hours before your magic training." He stood back up and walked out of the tent.

After stretching once more, Sisa trotted after him, quickening her pace as he broke into a run. She followed him to the arena that he had set up using wood to make a circle. Upon arrival, Mandar turned around and stared at her.

"You're running is getting slower, Young Snowflake," he said sadly, "Run around the arena ten times. That is equal to two miles."

As much as she wanted to, Sisa didn't refuse. She almost did, but then she remembered the oath that she had made before the first training.

"_I promise to always obey my sensei,_

_No matter how dangerous or hard the tasks are._

_My Master Sensei knows what's best for me,_

_And I will respect that always."_

"Yes Master Sensei," she replied, walking towards the edge of the circle. She began running, first at a trot, then quickening her pace to a solid run. She didn't get why Mandar had said she was slow. Maybe it was just because he was faster than she was.

About half an hour later, Sisa stopped and trotted back to Mandar. "I'm finished, Master Sensei."

Mandar nodded. "That's good Young Snowflake. Now, I need you to spar with me."

"Yes Master Sensei," Sisa said, trotting up to Mandar. The two bowed to each other, and, a few seconds later, the leapt at each other.

Mandar, of course, was the first to strike. He planted a kick to the back of her head, her Achilles ankle. Sisa fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She clutched her head tightly, trembling all over.

Mandar landed on the ground and spun around. He was ready to keep fighting, but, seeing Sisa on the floor, his stomach twisting into knots. "S-S-S-Sisa?" he whispered, voice trembling. He ran up to her, crouching down onto the ground.

Sisa turned to Mandar and pulled her paws away, watching the blood that had stained them. "I'm sorry Master Sensei-"

"You may call me Mandar know."

"I'm so sorry Mandar. I should be stronger. I didn't mean to disappoint you!" More tears trickled down her cheeks.

Mandar hugged her tightly to his chest, tears now falling down his cheeks too. "Sisa…don't be like that. If you're hurt, just say so. You don't have to be perfect, you know."

Sisa whimpered. She knew that's what they had always told her, but everything inside her told her it was a lie. If she didn't have to be perfect, than why did they pressure her so much?


	4. Decisions

(This chapter is a SongFic, and it's really happening in the story. It's about Sisa and the song is Mirror by Barlow Girl)

The sun was now sinking below the mountains in the horizon and every bone in Sisa's body ached. She trudged slowly towards the tents from her assassin training, which was near sunset for a reason. Her paws dragged along the ground, the many cuts and bruises that she had all over her body staining the ground.

As she made her way to her tent, she paused in front of Teadra's. Of course Teadra had her own. It would be wrong if she had bunked with Ryu or Mandar, and if she bunked with Leila they were sure she would be dead by morning.

"Teadra," Sisa called from the tent's entrance, "May I come in?"

"Of course you can," Teadra replied tenderly. Sisa trotted in and sat down next to Teadra.

"Mina, can I talk to you?" Sisa barked, using the nickname that she and Teadra had decided on.

"Of course you can, Kikoko," Teadra said, getting comfortable and staring at the pup.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me_

"Mina what do you do when someone is making you do something that you don't want to do?" Sisa barked.

"Well, you just don't do it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sisa answered. "What if not doing it doesn't work?"

"If it didn't work, then I would run away. That's what I would do," Teadra told her. Sisa nodded thoughtfully and stood up to leave the tent.

_Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try_

Strange dreams swept through Sisa's mind that evening. She kept tossing and turning, never seeming to get comfortable. One dream in particular kept running through her mind; the worst dream she was having.

Mandar was cowering in a corner, Ryu was staring at her with a scared look, Teadra was scared but didn't want to show it, and Leila was filled with rage.

"S-S-Sisa!" Mandar cried, "Why are you doing this?"

Sisa snarled and grasped her dagger tighter. "Because you forced me to do things that I never wanted to do!" She leapt forward and killed them all, then happily stared at what she had done. "Perfect!"

Sisa woke up, sweating uncontrollably. Her body felt unusually heavy and she couldn't think straight. "No…" she whispered, "Why is this happening to me?"

She trotted out of the tent quickly and ran straight to the arena. After she arrived, she paused and stared up at the sky. The fresh air did her some good. She felt calmer now that she was away from the four wockies.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered, "I feel happy. Maybe it should be this way. Maybe I don't belong with Mandar, Teadra, Ryu and Leila. Maybe Teadra was right. If you can't escape your problems, then leave."

Sisa sat down and thought for a moment, then made up her mind. She would leave the assassins. She stood up and went towards the berry bushes to gather food. She began to pluck the berries from the bush, setting them on a rather large leaf.

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me_

She folded up the leaf and grabbed it with her mouth. She took one last glance at the tents, then set off towards the forest. The braches cast an eerie shadow in the light of the slowly rising sun. Even with the scared feelings causing pain in her soul, she continued on her way.

After traveling for a few hours, Sisa paused and yawned, wondering what the assassins back home-home? That wasn't her home. They took her away from her home before she was old enough to speak. She never said that she wanted to leave the place where she had been her life. What right did they have to take that away from her?

She shook her head sadly and kept going. "They shouldn't have made me leave," she muttered angrily, quickening her pace. "I have every right to leave them."

Back at 'camp', Mandar came out of Sisa's tent. "Sisa has left. She is no where to be found." Teadra stared unhappily at the ground, but simply nodded. Leila wore a smug expression that showed she was happy. Ryu's face was emotionless, making it seem like he didn't care, but on the inside he knew he would miss that little sucker.

"That's the way that life is," Teadra whispered, "But we can't let this stop our duties. Come on. Let's keep moving." Leila nodded, not caring at all what happened to Sisa. She lead the group westward, the opposite direction that Sisa had gone in. Mandar glanced down at some pawprints in the sand, knowing whose they were. He sighed and continued to follow Leila.

_Who are you to tell me  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
I don't need to listen  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_


End file.
